


Forever

by XxGh0stCatxX



Series: A Little Demon Named Sagiel [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: ALSO THE IMPLIED SAGE/SLENDER IS VEEEEEERY PALTONIC K, Calm the fuck down Gh0st, DID YOU EVEN LOOK BRO, Damn slendy did you even look for her, Demon!Sage, Like honestly I'm gonna spoil something, SLENDY THOUGHT SAGE DIED, Sage singing to Slender, Slender singing to Sage, Wow, but they're singing the same songs so, fluffy song fic, hahahahahahahaha, i may have cried while writing this, like wow, okay so they aren't singing to each other, they're singing in separate areas, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely self-indulgent sad song fic that I dedicate to pastistoday as usual. Like anything in this fucking series is for them alright.</p><p>I need to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastistoday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/gifts).



> NOTE! REGULAR TEXT IS SAGE WHILE ITALICS IS SLENDER AND BOLD IS BOTH

**You and I were in a dream**

  
_You'd follow close wherever I'd lead_

  
_My steps you'd echo one and all_

  
You'd catch me safe if ever I'd fall

  
Your hand in mine we walked along

  
_No hill too high, no road was too long_

  
To stay with you, my only dream

  
To share your life, whatever it mean  
  
_I knew you'd have to go away_

  
_My love for you could not help you stay_

  
_You drifted off, day by day_

  
I cherished every breath that remained

  
In my arms, close to me

  
_Your body broke, your soul was set free_

  
_You left this world, my treasured friend_

  
a chapter closed, but love has no end  
  
_Farewell my angel_

  
_You're with me always_

  
_Just close your eyes now_

  
**Next time we meet it's forever**

 

_**[Forever Lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFaPTCA6unE) ** _


End file.
